Battle at the Grave of Thoughts
This page is about the fanfiction episode. For other uses of the term, see Battle at the Grave of Thoughts (disambiguation). Battle at the Grave of Thoughts is the eleventh episode of the second season, depicting the events of the Second Battle at the Grave of Thoughts. Teaser The Grave of Thoughts. It was said that the people brought at the Grave of Thoughts returned from this place devoid of critical judgment. Today, the time has come for the infamous starbase to be destroyed. Summary Act One The Romulan Star Empire was able to capture another system from the Kzinti Patriarchy and the Lyran count Fikrohn hailed them, briefing the Romulans, as well as the Lyran fleet, as to a major operation aimed at either capturing or destroying the Grave of Thoughts, awakening . Brianna Reiss flies a cutter with the people onboard telling Annika that a fleet is massing at QU-1760 to assault the GoT. This information prompts a change of strategy by the Count, sending three battlegroups on the first line rather than two as initially planned. Act Two A Romulan fleet from Simpson's Planet forms up at QU-1760, having followed Battlegroup 4. They also reminisce the reasons of the "vengeance comments" issued during the briefing. They find out that the Iron Fang County held a 200-year vendetta against the Kzinti ever since the then-duchy betrayed Lyra and they intend to use the siege of the Grave of Thoughts to finally give back to the galaxy and rebuild the long-lost reputation of the Lyran clan. They realize that the fleet was varied: Pac-Man ships, Hydran evacuators, Kzinti WYN pirates, even Federation ships. Act Three Fikrohn has launched a distress call from the Grave of Thoughts, asking for all the ships to reinforce the Lyran fleet in action at the Grave of Thoughts. Annika assumes control of the Romulan ships in the sector. The mauler then fires, piercing the starbase's shields, giving the Lyrans the upper hand, while the listening post nearby was destroyed as well, cutting off all communications with the outside world. The Hydrans began the evacuation of the prisoners, even when their allies lost ships and the Kzinti exhausted the missile complement of the starbase. Act Four Brianna, Relm and Zama all get into their shuttles to engage the enemy. After their takeoff, a fighter is shot down, crashing onto the hull of a Kzinti battlecruiser and, with the help of a Pac-Man dreadnought, destroy the battlecruiser. Suspecting the escape of the top Kzinti officials, Annika orders the shuttlebays destroyed. The resulting wreckage falls onto disruptor hardpoints, which are destroyed. In a final act of despair, the Kzintis fire their probes at their enemies, one of which hit the Bouteina's underside and taking the underside shields down. Act Five Zama orders that the starbase's thrusters be destroyed. The Kzinti has scrambled whatever runabouts are left and the fighters are tasked with destroying them. Relm, with ther plasma torpedo, hit an EPS conduit and the other ships continue to use transporters to beam prisoners aboard. The "fighters" then return to the ship to be repaired and rearmed after one of the shuttles took a hit. Thirty ships moved in to engage a newly-warped dreadnought wing, leaving about twenty ships to attack the starbase, because many ships warped to bring its contents to safety. The starbase was scanned for lifeforms and proved negative. Background The name is also the title of one of the storyline missions of all races in the video game , whose events are those of the First Battle at the Grave of Thoughts. However, this episode is told from the viewpoint of the factions other than the Kzinti Patriarchy (or the Interstellar Concordium in the original version), i.e. that of the attackers. External link *Battle at the Grave of Thoughts on the RIS Bouteina boards Category:RIS Bouteina episodes